


Our Home

by LuudSimas



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuudSimas/pseuds/LuudSimas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who knew that all those dreams, that in her youth seemed so far away, would come true? Who knew who Lucy Heartfilia would marry and have her own castle with her prince? Or would be a dragon?" - twoshot/NaLu. T for a little ecchi scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Ok .I decide to translate this fanfic for sharing with you. English is not my first language, so, probably there are mistakes. Sorry for that. You can help me and I will fix it, ok? Give me a chance and read until the end. I hope you enjoy that! Good reading!

_"You know ... You know I'll always be there when you need me."_

Natsu's words echoing in her head in a whisper captivating and passionate. Her whole face blushed just remembering that day. She was a fool. After all, it had been so long since that, so long... And yet, every time she remembered, her heart warmed in a way that could never explain.

Who knew that all those dreams — that in her youth, seemed so far away — would come true? Who knew Lucy Heartfilia marry and have her own castle with her prince? Or would dragon? It did not matter. What mattered is that she and Natsu were happy, even with the problems and the fights that eventually arose.

_"And no matter what happens, I will always belong to you. I will always be yours."_

Lucy remembered the rest of the wedding vows, made five years ago. Lucy remembered well that when she heard those words, she burst into tears like a child. The girl never imagined she would hear something so beautiful, so sincere coming from Natsu. He was a fool in the end. But that was a landmark for the beginning of their new life.

“Natsu!” she cried alone, looking out the window, noting that every passing minute more and more snow falls. “Why are you taking so long?” muttered, cringing on the couch while holding a cup with hot chocolate.

It had been two days since Natsu was out on a mission. Despite the stellar mage insisted at least a thousand times to go along, he said not a thousand times. Natsu was already protective, and this further increased when he discovered that Lucy was pregnant with their first child. Although she still in the third month of pregnancy, he would not let her do anything. Everything was reason to carry her on his lap, to pamper her.

At first it was nice and fluffy, but then it got unbearable. And managed to get even worse when the news spread by the guild. Do not let her just do nothing, and everyone was _sooooo_ clingy. She said nothing despite his irritation, didn’t want to "pay" for ungrateful or rude, then spent the three months throughout the enduring exaggeration of affection. And the mage could not be more bored, since she could not go on any mission  even if only company.

Lucy smiled as she recalled her husband's reluctance to leave and let her. In addition to the missions to get money for baby things and the food, the dragon slayer would not let her by.

Now they had a home of their own, they had to leave the old apartment Lucy for being too small. They moved to the house of Natsu — who was also too small — and it does not take more than a few months to renovate it and leave too much like a miniature castle. Even if Lucy had said all that needed no exaggeration, he was keen to do the best for _his_ princess.

“I'm missing you so much, Natsu.” Lucy whining again, putting the cup already empty on the floor and cowering on the couch again. “Why are you taking so long? Does this is because this stupid snowstorm?”

She felt like crying. Tears began to well up shyly from the corner of her eyes, and then become a lone yelling, worthy of one of the dramatic cries of Juvia. Heavens! Her hormones just made her mad. She was crying with longing. And because she was feeling lonely, no one was there to make her company.

“Natsu... Come home soon.”

**N &L**

 

Natsu woke up bewildered. He had managed to sleep on the train back to Magnolia. Since Wendy had to use _“Trojan”_ , the only solution to not go terribly wrong was sleep. In the not so distant, he would have opted to walk back home, or ask to Happy carry him for the half way.

However, things had changed.

Now, he had someone who needed him waiting at home. _His_ Lucy was waiting at home. He was out two days ago and was dying of longing. It was to be a simple mission for just one day, but things get complicated when the level of the mission went along with the reward and the snow began to fall without respite. Completed it with sucess, only against the snow could not do just anything.

He was happy when he saw who had come to Magnolia. He was anxious to see Lucy. Natsu woke up Happy and left the train before it started to feel ill again. He walked a few feet with difficulty, everything was ridiculously jammed with snow. Asked to Exceed the lead, but was too cold.

“Okay, you can go to guild, partner. I'm going straight home.” he said with his usual smile, covering it with a cover that Lucy had given him before he left, to protect from snow.

“Aye!” And flew guild that was not so far away.

For a moment, Natsu cursed himself for living so far from town. For the hell he decided to live near the forest? Now he was paying for it. The snow was so high and thick that it was losing patience. The only thing he did was go on remembering that she was expecting, and Natsu had seen her smile once through the door.

It took over half an hour to get to get to your home. He opened the door thinking that Lucy would be waiting with a huge smile. But all I found was the gloom.

“Lucy?” Natsu called, trying with his eyes throughout the enclosure. “Lucy?” he tried again, speaking a little louder.

Silence.

The mage went with haste into the house looking for Lucy. Where would she be? He walked into the kitchen and stopped at the door when he saw her sitting on one of the chairs and spread out on the table so sloppy and lazy.

“What the hell...” He began to curse and went to his wife, tried to be as gentle as possible while trying to wake her. “Lucy... Wake up! What a place to sleep, honestly...”

“Natsu?”  She murmured sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Seemed more awake seconds later “Natsu!” Lucy cried, throwing herself into his arms making both fall to the floor.

“Lucy?” The dragon slayer called scared that reaction. It took only a few seconds to notice that she was crying and it broke his heart. I hated to see the tears of Lucy, the only ones that enjoyed were those of happiness. “Why are you crying? What happened? Is everything okay?”

“I felt you so much!” Lucy declared more sentimental than usual. “What took you so long?”

“I also felt you.” Natsu whispered, sniffing her golden hair in a loving way, involving the female waist gently with one arm while gently pressed against her body into a half hug. “Sorry for the delay, the snow didn’t help much. Why were you crying? Is everything okay?” He asked again, clearly worried.

“I'm fine...” The celestial mage replied, looking away from him, blushing adorably then. “I was just with... Missing you.”

Natsu laughed and hugged her tighter. It was good to be back. That was his home now and nothing could change that.

“ _Tadaima_.” The mage whispered.

“ _Okaeri_.” she whispered back, with a shy smile. Burying her face in the male breast, savoring the aroma. “You are cold.”

“How about...” Natsu began with his serious tone, attracting the attention of Lucy, causing her to raise her head to face him. A mysterious glow through moss green eyes, a shiver went down the spine of the wizard who bit his lip. “You warm me up?”

“In the kitchen?” She muttered embarrassed, but without making the least effort to get free.

“Is there a problem?” He asked, rolling to stay on top of the female body being careful not to crush her with his weight.

“No.” Lucy replied with a mischievous smile.

In the end, there's nothing better than returning home.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, I really hope all of you enjoy that and will be a two-shot. If someone like and give me reviews (I will really appreciate that), I will continue, ok? I need a feedback. Construtive critiques are welcome! Thank you for reading and bye! :*


End file.
